1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to advertisement offering method and system, and more particularly to interactive advertisement offering method and system based on a viewed television (TV) advertisement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, TV advertisements can provide promoted goods information for TV viewers. When a TV viewer, who wants to buy a desired product, views a TV advertisement of a similar product and finds it uninteresting due to, for example, its brand or price, it is desirable to offer the TV viewer one or more other advertisements associated with products similar to the desired product.